Mystery Caper
Mystery Caper is a mystery-themed episode of Happy Tree Friends. Roles Starring *Sniffles Featuring *Lammy *Mr. Pickles *Toothy *Nutty *Mime *Lifty *Shifty *Flaky Appearances *Lumpy *Handy *Truffles *Rip *Snowie Plot A train is seen at a station just before driving into the countryside. Lammy and Mr. Pickles walk into the train just as the clouds turn grey and everything else turns black and white. Mr. Pickles pulls out a small umbrella before it rains. The driver, Lumpy, moves the train off, but Handy runs to catch it. Because of his lack of hands, he misses and gets caught in the rain. Inside a train cabin, Sniffles reads a detective book, suddenly hearing Toothy's screams. He runs out to check the noise, seeing Toothy's bloody corpse. He snaps a photograph and then sees that he was choked by candy. He sees the clue and walks to find the perp, unknowingly being stalked by Mr. Pickles. Nutty is seen licking some lollipops until Sniffles confronts him. He shows him the photo and Nutty runs to the bathroom, vomiting. Inside the room, Nutty screams. Sniffles bangs the door open and sees Nutty was suffocated by a balloon. Mime is seen in another cabin blowing balloons. Sniffles confronts him and Mime tries to tell him he is innocent, but Sniffles obviously didn't understand. Suddenly, a rope around Mime's leg pulls him onto the railroad where he gets shredded by the tracks. Sniffles walks out to see him, and finds Shifty's face drawn on his shirt. Shifty and Sniffles play a game of poker. Sniffles draws a card and tackles Shifty, telling him to confess. Just then, Lifty tumbles and falls dead, having been impaled by a quill. Sniffles walks away, as Shifty gets cut by some cards. Sniffles corners Flaky at the side of a wall, telling her that she used her quills to kill. Flaky cries and pleads, just as the train drives into a tunnel. It gets dark, and Flaky's scream is heard. When the train exits the tunnel, Flaky's blood leaves a trail and Sniffles follows it. Mr. Pickles stuffs Flaky's corpse in a cabinet and wraps up a present for Lammy. She comes and opens it up, seeing the bloody knife, then being shocked as Flaky's corpse falls out of the cabinet. Sniffles barges in and points at Lammy. She runs for her life, blocking Sniffles with boxes and other items. She jumps out of the train and rides with Mr. Pickles on a handcar. She unknowingly rides in a circle and gets hit by the train when it turns around. The rains stops and everything regains color. Lumpy wipes Lammy's remains off the window to clear it. Sniffles walks out, but soon an arrow hits the ground. Attached to the arrow is paper, which Sniffles reads, finding a target sign. Sniffles is then impaled by an arrow and falls dead. Mr. Pickles is revealed to have done this and shoots another arrow at the screen. Deaths #Toothy is choked by candy. #Nutty is suffocated by a balloon. #Mime is shredded on the train tracks. #Lifty is impaled by a quill. #Shifty is impaled by some cards. #Flaky is killed in an unknown manner. #Lammy gets run over by the train. #Sniffles gets impaled by an arrow. Trivia *Truffles is seen briefly when lightning strikes (after Toothy's corpse is found). *Rip and Snowie are seen waiting for the train just before Sniffles walks out. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes